Changes of The Heart as Well The Scenery
by LyricAiLove
Summary: Jade and Mavado have been going out for a while and the past year has been horrible. Between Mavado's cheating and constant beatings Jade has been miserble but an old ally will give her a new start. Rated M for explicit language.
1. Prologue and New Beginnings

Jade and Mavado had been going out for years and this past year had been the worst in Jade's life. Mavado had been beating on her and cheating his butt off, however Jade could not bring herself to break it off. But things are gonna get spicy when an old ally from years ago makes a surprise visit to her and Mavado's apartment.

* * *

So Jade came in the house, awaiting her boyfriend of many years….Mavado. They had been going out since they were teenagers. She couldn't love anyone any more than she loved him. Lately people had been saying that he was cheating on her, and at first she believed them. But when she asked him he denied it straight up giving her so many reasons to drop her ties with everyone she knew. How could she listen. Although it was hard to believe, the accusations made against her beau had been true. And still was. Now all that needed to happen was her come home to him and one of his many mistresses in bed together. Well unfortunately that's what happened. She couldn't believe it, how could he do this to her**.**

" Mavado, how could you do this?" asked Jade near tears. "All I've ever done was tried to love and respect you. I dropped a lot of friends and family from my life to please you. How could you do this to me?"

Mavado was speechless. But regardless had to find a way out. "Jade, baby, you know this is not my fault. I tried to help this woman and she repays me by trying to break me up from my beautiful gemstone, my Jada Green Eyes." Jade couldn't find anything to say. She fell for his crap once again. She closed her eyes while her tears streamed down her face.

After the woman left and Jade and Mavado had dinner, Mavado went to work. Jade was sitting on the couch trying to calm her nerves. She had decided to stay and try to make things work…..once again. "I know he didn't mean it. But there's something about the way he said it that made me believe him. Why am I staying with that asshole?" Jade had so many questions running through her head when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Kenshi." Jade had never had Kenshi visit her house before and she didn't know what to do. She had only hung out with him on the battlefield and even then they hardly said two words to each other. As she opened the door she noticed a change in him. He had long hair and the blindfold was gone. "Kenshi is that you?" asked Jade with a mixture of surprise and tenderness in her voice. Even the usually proud female ninja/spy couldn't deny that he looked absolutely stunning. "You seem to like what you see. Never took you as the type to get flustered." said Kenshi triumphantly. Jade had to put herself in check. "Jade are you okay?, you kind of blacked out there."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just great. Um, would you like some coffee?" Jade was going crazy. First the love of her life had cheated for the millionth time and now she was having such inappropriate thoughts about a guy she barely knew and was having her first conversation with right now. She was slipping from the ledge and if she didn't calm herself she was sure she'd fall.

She handed Kenshi the coffee and sat with her cup o' joe on the couch next to him. For a while she just listened as he had explained the eye operation to her. Although very interesting, her mind was not in the talk they were having. " You know what I'm saying?" asked Kenshi, who at the moment was definitely more concerned with Jades well being than his tale of lasers and special sunglasses_._

"I'm happy the operation was a success. It's great to see that one of us are happy." said Jade. "What does that mean?" asked Kenshi as if to suggest that Jade speak on that comment more.

"It's nothing Kenshi. Just forget that I ever said anything." Jade looked as if to be near tears. "Jade are you alright?" asked Kenshi becoming worried. "I'm fine,just need to get done with some housework so if you excuse me..." Kenshi abruptly yanked her back. "Mavado please,let me go!" Jade screamed,startling the now sightful swordsman. Kenshi seemed to become enraged by her sudden outburst. "What has he been doing to you?"

* * *

Well my first story,how was the first chapter? Please review and stick around for chapter 2

Live Laugh Love and keep an open heart.


	2. Confrontational Return From Work

Kenshi was waiting for an answer and he wasn't going to refrain from asking again. Jade had removed herself from his vice grip and walked into the kitchen. Kenshi had decided to follow her and make his serious presence known.

"Jade please tell me" he pleaded. "It's nothing, how many times do I have to say it ?" as much as she wanted to avoid this conversation she knew he wouldn't cooperate with her wishes to change subjects.

Jade had now taken to twirling her long braid through her middle and index finger. Kenshi grabbed her and made the green clad ninja face him, only to see her tears. "Jade please don't cry. I'm sorry I pressed the issue." said Kenshi now trying to comfort her.

"It's just that, I thought he was the one and so did everyone else. How could he deceive everyone like that?" choked out the sobbing female ninja. " Um, Jade not to be mean or bad in taste but…..everyone knew he was no good. You just kinda didn't want to deal with the truth." with that comment he earned a bitter glare from Jade. "How dare you! You hardly know me and you're trying to lecture me on my life. What were you really visiting for? To get in my pants or some…" "No! I would never do that. I sincerely wanted to see you. Kitana told me that I could find you in Outworld and told me who you were with." said Kenshi attempting to defend himself but to no avail.

"You know what Kenshi?"

"What?" answered the swordsman. "Just get out. I don't think you'll be welcome in my house anymore." said Jade attempting to sound content. As Kenshi was walking out he muttered something just loud enough for her to hear him faintly but clearly. "Jade you don't know how much I really care about you. Do you?"

* * *

**Later That Night….**

Mavado walked into the house tired and vaguely sleepy. He found that Jade had not made dinner yet and became enraged. "Jade! Get your ass downstairs before I beat it!" he yelled up the stairway waking Jade from her much needed nap.

She woke up with a jolt and ran downstairs remembering dinner and fearing his anger from her screw up. "Honey I'm sorry. I was very tired and needed a nap. I slept far beyond my time perceived and missed my deadline." This explanation, which to him was an excuse to him, earned Jade a backhanded slap to the face. She fell back onto the floor and cried helplessly as her face burned with pain and anguish. "I'm sorry Mavado. It's just that I had some company and they kinda threw me off." Just as the words had left her mouth she regretted releasing the information.

"Who was here?" asked Mavado, the anger clearly expressed in his voice. "Just one of the fighters from the battle."

"And who might that be? I swear to the god of thunder if you're thinking of lying to me it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make." warned Mavado. "It was Kenshi. But I made him leave after two minutes of conversation." This earned her yet another cruel slap, this one quite harder and more painful than before.

Mavado yanked his girlfriend up and slammed her against the closest wall as he harshly whispered in her ear.

_I'll kill you if you ever let him back in this house. I don't know what makes you think I'm playing with you. You are my property and my woman and I own you bitch. And you're behavior has been way past poor, so if this even registers in your mind it'd amaze the hell out of me. If that man even gets within 3 feet of me I'll finish what I started in Outworld and wipe him off the face of the earth. Do you hear me?_

Jade could only offer up a slow nod but that wasn't enough for The Red Dragon leader. "I said do you hear me!" he said as he bounced her head off the wall. "Yes" was her very soft answer, half way muffled by gasps and cries of pain and heartbreak.


	3. Opening up

Sitting in bed and thinking, Jade began to sob uncontrollably. Mavado had left earlier to go on a month long mission that would give Jade a time of peace. As her mind raced back and forth through her many unfortunate times with the Red Dragon leader, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Jade as she walked over to the door. "It's me, Kenshi. Can I come in Jade?" Jade didn't know what to do. She wanted to open the door and be comforted by Kenshi. But she also didn't want him to be killed. But in her mind she still thought he had crossed the line when he called her out on her relationship with Mavado. She decided to use her anger as an excuse to push him away.

"I said you're not ever welcome in my house again. I wasn't kidding Swordsman!" On the outside of the door, Kenshi was becoming uneasy. He could've sworn that Jade was upset about something, and it wasn't their argument that was bothering the usually proud warrior. _Is Mavado really that bad? _He thought.

Jade heard another knock as she began to walk away. "Kenshi I said go away. I mean it! I don't want to see you, ever" Kenshi wasn't buying it. "Jade if you want me to leave open the door and say that. Then I'll know for sure you mean it and I'll never bother you again."

He knew she didn't mean it and his instincts were correct. As soon as Jade opened the door she was clinging to Kenshi for dear life and was not going to let go. "Kenshi, I don't know what to do. He just left for a mission and he hurt me so bad."

"He hit you?" Jade nodded her head while burying her head in his shoulder. "Where? Jade please I have to know. I don't want it to be something serious and you're letting it go unnoticed." Jade lifted her shirt slightly and pointed to a small dark bruise on her side. "Right here, he was punching me there. I've taken punishment but never from someone I care about and thats what made it hurt the most." The words that left Jade's lips was actually bringing Kenshi to tears. But he hid it well and took Jade to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital...**

The doctor had just left and Jade was anxious to hear his opinion. She hoped he wouldn't try to get involved. The Elder Gods only know what Mavado would do to that man. Kenshi was outside the room pacing, Just fuming with anger. It just amazed him as to how a girl could as nice as her could be treated so bad.

After about 10 minutes the doctor returned. "Miss Jade, I've looked over everything and there isn't any serious damage." These words brought comfort to the strong female ninja. "Oh thank goodness! Well I'll just be leaving now..." "Wait Miss, I'm not exactly finished." _Damn, _Was the only thing Jade could think at this point as she made her way back to the hospital bed to have a seat.

"If it's not too much trouble could you tell me how you got that horrid bruise?" Jade tried to keep her composure and said very calmly. "I fell and hit my side on my nightstand. I'm very clumsey sir." The middle aged man was not going to take her excuse and called her out on it. "Jade, I was your father's private doctor for many years. I healed his wounds many times from him being on the battlefield and I've healed many of your's too. So I know your family very well and I know how your body works. Now you tell me who put their hands on you outside of battle."

Jade had become enraged and stormed out of the room quickly. Earning the uncomfortable stares of patients she yanked Kenshi up from his sitting position and dragged him out of the hospital.

"So I take that it didn't go well?" asked Kenshi trying to lighten the situation. "No it did not and I'm never going back to that old senile man." Kenshi stopped,making Jade come to a halt as well. "What did he say about the bruise? Are you going to be okay?" "Didn't you just hear me? I said he's a senile old man, it doesn't matter what he said. His opinion means nothing to me."

Jade noticed a change in Kenshi and she knew what was coming next, atleast she thought she did. As she readied herself for a slap to the face she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her in an embrace. "Jade please tell me, I need to know that you're alright. I have to hear those words or my mind will not be at ease. Please, just say it." Jade held back for a moment then spoke. "He said I'm fine but I have to stay in bed and rest. But he kept asking who put the bruise there. Which really isn't his business at all."

"He's your doctor,he has more right than anyone. Did you tell him?" "First of all, nobody has a right to my personal life. Second, no I did not and I will not tell him about Mavado. And third, you aren't even supposed to be anywhere near me. Mavado said..."

"Mavado will be dealt with when I get my hands on him in Outworld. He tried to kill me and he's hurting probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He needs to have his ass kicked." At this point Kenshi and Jade had made it back to her house and were walking up her driveway. They had decided to walk to the hospital for some excercise just to stay in shape.

"So I guess this is where you leave and I go in the house and start getting ready for my monthly beat down when he comes back from that mission. He says it's so he can punish me for anything I did while he was away." Kenshi was torn to bits by those words, he just couldn't understand how she could make jokes about her tragic life. He decided to just head on home and get some sleep,after all Sonya and Jax were working rampade. "See ya Jade, Love you boo."

Jade wasn't sure if she heard him correctly but she could've sworn he said he loved her. Her breath was caught in her throat like a mouse being eaten by a snake. "Did you just say you love me?" "Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn't care as much as I did. Even though this is the most time we've spent together, I feel like I know you so well and I'm so comfortable with you. I think, no wait, I know I love you Jade and I hope that one day you'll feel the same way about me. I really mean what I'm saying. Believe me sweetheart."

* * *

So, third chapter is a little longer and I think it went well. Hopefully it'll be good enough to get a decent review. Thanks to my first reviewer you are most appreciated and really drove me to put up this update as quickly as possible.


	4. Welcoming Back The Enemy

Jade was in her bed thinking about what happened earlier that day. She just couldn't believe that Kenshi loved her. Mavado told her that he was the only one that would ever love her and for a time she believed him. As these thoughts ran through her head the phone rang.

"Hello?" "It's me Mavado, how are you honey?" asked the Red Dragon leader. "I'm doing okay, just resting in bed. I've been feeling a little sick." Jade turned over in her bed and listened to Mavado talk about his mission and how he would be back in a few weeks if things got taken care of quickly. She hoped he'd stay for the whole time just so she could get some rest and peace. However one of his statements had her sit up in bed and listen closely.

"What did you just say?" asked Jade demanding he repeat himself. "I said I'm in the infirmary, I was ambushed by Kitana and Sindel's army. I'll probably be sent home if the wounds don't heal right." Even though Jade couldn't bear to deal with him right now, her compassionate side took over. "Mavado please, come home. I'll take care of you. Nobody can take care of you like your girlfriend. I'll make sure you get better quickly baby please come home." "I love you Jade, and I adore the way you call me baby. I'm on my way. Don't wait up for me Green Eyes."

After Mavado hung up Jade berated herself for telling him to come home. She thought herself so stupid and she had to talk to someone about this. She decided to call Kenshi since he was the only one not on the battlefield. He had given her his number before he left incase she needed him. "Hello?" answered Kenshi half asleep. "Kenshi it's Jade. Mavado is coming home tomorrow and it's my fault. I should have let him stay but when he said he got hurt I felt sorry for him and told him to come home. I feel so stupid." Jade was now crying on the phone and Kenshi quickly tried to calm her.

"Jade calm down it's okay. You're just a nice woman and you like to do nice things for people. That's fine but don't have him thinking that it's going to be alright for him to continue hitting you when he gets better. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, it already hurts to see you in the pain you're in now." said Kenshi guiding her through a safe plan.

"Thank you Kenshi for thinking about me. I feel good about myself when I talk to you. Like you make me feel important and beautiful. Remember when you said that you hope I'd love you back?" asked Jade. "Yeah, what about it?" "I love you Kenshi and you're the one I want to be with, not Mavado or anyone else. Just you."

Kenshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was speechless and his breath was caught in his throat and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Jade I love you and I'm coming over tomorrow. Pack your bags because after that scum gets better you're coming to live with me. Please, I can hardly spend another moment without you now that I know how you feel."

Jade didn't know what to say. How was she going to explain this to Mavado?…..

* * *

So the fourth chapter and I am happy that the story is going so well. Well I hope it's going well. So rate and review.

Live Laugh Love and keep an open heart.


	5. Deception or Realness?

The next day Mavado came home and was expecting for Jade to be getting ready to kick his ass. But what he found surprised him, she was happy to see him and he rediscovered something about her. Her breathtaking beauty, during the past few months he had forgot about the woman he fell in love with and how much she meant to him. He decided to make things right again.

"Jade, can we talk about something?" "Sure" said Jade, not sure what was going on. Mavado led her to the couch in the front room. Limping of course as his injuries were not entirely healed. "What did you want to talk about sweetheart?" asked Jade curiously. "Listen Jade, I've been an ass and things between us have been horrible for the past few months" "Going on a year actually" stated Jade.

As Mavado was sitting there quietly thinking to himself, Jade could only think of one person: Kenshi. After a good few minutes Mavado finally continued speaking. "Look, I feel so guilty. I've been hurting you so much and you've been the best wife to me. I love you and I always have but I just have the tendency to cheat and lie to you. I don't know why I do but I just do. I want to change but I just don't know where to pick the piece's up. And I was wondering if you could help me do that."

Jade didn't have a clue how to respond to this. She just sat there with her mouth hanging open trying to find out what to do. He hadn't spoken like this to her since she was going behind her parents back to see him. She didn't know what had came over him and had to find out.

"Mavado, what really has changed? I mean how do I know you won't go back on your word and keep hitting me?" Mavado didn't have an answer to that. "Exactly, why did you even try to trick me like that? I've always been the smart one. I just decided to act timid and afraid. But you don't scare me anymore. Not at all. Just go upstairs and wait for me to bring you your dinner. Okay?"

Mavado stood up and walked to the bedroom. And what Jade saw then devastated her immensely. A single tear could be seen running down the Red Dragon leader's cheek. And Jade knew he had changed. But how was she going to tell Kenshi that she wanted to make it work? And on top of that she forgot that she had to tell Mavado about Kenshi. Everything was starting to fall apart and there was only one source: Mavado. But will Jade be able to see that?

* * *

**Later That Day...**

Jade was sitting on the couch working on her laptop when her cell phone rang (the ringtone being California Gurls by Katy Perry). She looked at the caller id and was overjoyed. _Kenshi, hopefully he'll have something sweet to say. I haven't exactly taken Mavado back and maybe he'll understand that I'm having second thoughts about whether or not to believe him. I just need someone to talk some sense into me._

As these frantic thoughts ran through her head she answered. "Hello?" "Hey babe, it's Kenshi." Jade was loving the sound of his voice at the moment and she needed to hear him say one thing to her before she did another thing for Mavado. "Kenshi, I love you." said Jade awaiting an answer. "Love you too honey. But I have something to tell you." "What would that be?" asked Jade becoming worried.

"I need to come over to tell you. Is Mavado back yet?" "Yeah but I have something to say about that and I need you to promise you won't get mad at me. Because I really meant what I said on the phone last night and there's nothing that will change that, ever. So please just listen and give me the advice I need." Kenshi was silent for a moment, he was wondering what she was speaking of but decided to give her his support. "I promise not get mad. Tell me whats wrong baby, I give you my word I will not be upset with you." Jade trusted his word and continued.

"Mavado came back and started apologizing to me for everything and said he wanted to make things right. At first I didn't want to believe him but then when he was walking up the stairs he started crying because I told him off. I think I may still love him. Please tell me how dumb I would be for taking him back and that I need to leave him and come live with you." Kenshi was caught off guard by the torrent of words but heard every word clearly. And he did not like what he was hearing. "Jade I love you so much and I want nothing more than for you to come and live with me but I fear that you're not ready for a relationship yet and I don't want to be your rebound lover." "It's not a rebound, I'll leave Mavado as soon as he gets healthy. I don't want the house or the stuff. All I want is you Kenshi. Don't you believe me?" Kenshi was silent.

He wanted to believe her but there was something about the whole situation that worried him. If she had to ask him to tell her it was a bad idea to get back with Mavado than she contemplated it and there was a part of her that still loved him. He needed all the doubt to be gone and for her to never second guess her love. "Kenshi are you still there?" asked Jade sounding partially disappointed. "Yeah,um. Honey I have to call you back. Can you come to my house tomorrow? I'll send you the directions on FaceBook (mindless plug) I need to tell you something in person,it's really important." "Even if it wasn't I'd come running, and you don't have to send directions. I know the way." Kenshi smirked to himself. "My sexy ninja girl, huh?" "You got it. See you then Kenshi, kisses."

"That is so cute how you say kisses. See ya Jade."

After Kenshi hung up Jade heard groaning coming from upstairs. She ran upstairs and saw Mavado on the bed sitting up clenching his teeth and clituching his side in pain. "Mavado are you alright?" "Please Jade, hand me my pain killers. *cringe* and hurry!" Jade didn't miss a beat. When she came back with the pills she sat on the edge of the bed and made Mavado sit up.

"Here take these." When she went to give him the pills he grabbed her hand. "Jade, I love you. I swear. Please don't leave me. I'll make everything better soon." He brought her hand down and gently touched her cheek bringing her face closer until their lips touched. And they began to kiss. Soon he was laying her down on the bed much to her dismay,but she couldn't resist the strong man's powers of persuasion.

* * *

Next chapter Jade makes her decision. Thank you for reading and rate & review

Live Laugh Love and Keep an open heart


	6. Facing the Issue

The next day, Jade awoke with a horrible feeling of guilt. How could she sleep with Mavado? She knew he didn't mean any of that stuff he said and she let her feelings of lust towards him take over. She got up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

When she got out of the shower and changed into her clothes (a tank top, jean shorts, and stilettos, and a fedora cause I love fedoras) she went to the mall, or so she told Mavado to get him to let her leave the house. She was really on her way to Kenshi's house to see her man and talk to him in person for the first time in three days.

As she neared his house she became so happy, she loved Kenshi and he loved her. How could she ever be with Mavado, especially after all he had done to her. She knocked on the door and Kenshi wasted no time answering, in his boxers with wet hair that is.

" Well what a hottie you are this morning." said Jade eyeing Kenshi ever so seductively. " I just wanted to make sure your breath was coming out in short, ragged gasps when I opened this door. Did it work?" The sexy swordsman quirked an eyebrow at his quick wit.

" Um, I'm getting there. Just don't be surprised if I jump you in the middle of our conversation." They sat down and began talking. Just some small talk, then the conversation got heavy when Kenshi asked the question not yet answered. " Are you staying with Mavado?" Jade didn't know what to say. And quite frankly she wanted to get up and leave. She knew the answer, but didn't know how to leave the house she had been trapped in all these years.

" I want to but he needs me right now. I can't leave him while he's hurt Kenshi. And plus I have a confession to make." said Jade using her make out session with Mavado as an excuse to keep utilizing him as a security blanket.

" I don't want the excuse I want the answer. Do you love me?" " Kenshi you already know the answer to that question. I've been saying it to you all this week." said Jade trying to change the subject.

Kenshi moved close to her. "Then make it mean something." said Kenshi getting right up on her.

"Kenshi what do you mean? I'm not really following you..." "Let me make you feel the way a woman should feel. Jade you can't tell me you haven't been wanting this. I know I have."

"Kenshi I only think of you as a friend and at first you said you wouldn't press the issue and now you know things that even my mother doesn't know." Jade had to get out of there. She was afraid that if she did with Kenshi what she wanted to do since she met him then everything would become real and she couldn't bear to accept that.

"Jade tell me how you feel. Please Jade, I love you and you told me you did too. I hope you meant what you said but if you don't confirm that then I can't just leave this relationship where it is." Kenshi looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes that made Jade want to cry. She loved him and she knew she did but she couldn't say it. So she did the only thing she thought she could.

Jade moved up on Kenshi and started to kiss him. He instantly responded to the kiss and ran his fingers through her long black hair. Jade continued and pushed him down on the couch.

Kenshi broke the kiss for a moment and spoke. "Jade that answers my question octaves higher than a spoken response. And since I know you love me too, I can do this..." Kenshi got down on one knee and proposed to Jade, leaving her stunned in the process. "Jade make me the luckest man in the realms. Jade will you be my wife?"

Jade began to shed tears of happiness and nodded her head yes. "I Jade, am now betrothed to the swordsman Kenshi. And I'm happier now than I have ever been in my life. Kenshi, I truly am the lucky one because if you hadn't came to visit me that day I would've never known the true meaning of love."

Kenshi looked at Jade a moment and spoke. "It's getting late you should get home so Mavado doesn't suspect anything. And Jade, be safe tonight. I know I can't stop you from going back but please call me if he does anything to you." And with that Jade and Kenshi hugged, kissed and parted ways for the night.

* * *

**Back at Jade and Mavado's House...**

When Jade returned home she felt like she was on top of the world. But she would only feel that way for a second more as Mavado walked downstairs angry and pissed beyond recognition. Jade went to run back out the door but Mavado was faster and he promptly slammed the door on her body as she was halfway outside. She screamed in pain and agony.

"Mavado I was just on my way to the palace to see Kitana." "What did I tell you about her though? Do you even listen to me or are you too much of a dumbass to comprehend the things I say to you. Huh!" Mavado slapped Jade as hard as he could leaving a huge red spot on her face. She pushed him off of her and made a run for it. She made it to the fence before she heard a rubberband sound and she knew what that meant. Mavado propelled himself towards her and kicked her square in the back. Jade felt her shoulder blade shatter and winced as she kept going. Mavado grabbed her and she fought furiously making him drop her.

"Mavado please." Jade said trying to earn sympathy from the enfuriated Red Dragon leader. "I'm with you and I proved that I wouldn't be leaving you. Don't hurt me anymore than you already have." Jade was reaching for the rake, Mavado began to kiss her. He was completely oblivious as to what she was preparing to do. She yanked the rake up from the ground and smacked Mavado in the head with it.

"Ah! You Bitch! You crazy ass bitch!" Mavado screamed in intense pain and tried to get up but was stopped by a razorrang to the spine.

"Thats for all the pain you put me through, you asshole." after all this time of feeling guilty and sick to her stomach with heartbreak, Jade was going to make things right. After calling an ambulance to take Mavado to the hospital (She's so much nicer than me. I would've let him sit there and bleed.) she packed her things and made her way to Kenshi's house for the second time that day.

* * *

When Jade pulled up in the driveway she couldn't help but literally jump out of the car (Dukes of Hazard style baby *wink*). She ran up to the door and knocked as hard as she could. "Kenshi! Kenshi! Open the door,hurry!"

Kenshi heard Jade clearly and thought the worse. Reminisent of the day he found out Mavado's abusive nature, Jade leapt onto Kenshi as soon as she saw him. "Woah, see you missed me." said Kenshi in a cocky fashion, smirk clearly on his handsome features.

"Not only did I miss you but I love you. SO MUCH! And I had to come her personally to tell you Kenshi. My love." Jade started kissing the confused swordsman fiercely.

"Um, Jade? Are you alright sweetheart?" Jade laughed happiely. "Of course. I want to give you what you deserve for helping me and supporting me through everything. And most importantly for giving me the strength to leave that ass."

Kenshi sat up, forcing Jade into his lap and carried her inside. They were instantly on each other the moment the door closed. Jade led him to the couch immediately and began taking his shirt off.

"Honey, are you sure this is what you want? We don't have to." Jade couldn't resist letting a smile creep onto her face. "You oh so wanted it earlier. Do I not look good anymore?" Jade began unbuttoning her jean shorts. Earning a eager smirk from the swordsman as he watched her slender fingers work magic on her zipper. He could no longer take it and he switched positions with her.

"Oh Kenshi! You sneaky something. Who knew you were so adventurous." Had his ears deceived him? Was she challenging his manhood? To him it seemed nothing but and he always accepted a challenge.

"Don't ever underestimate me. I am a true man as you can see and I can have you screaming my name in 3.7 seconds if I wanted." Jade smirked. "So prove it."

Let the battle begin...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter something I've been wanting to write about for so long. Something that's been in my head for so long. Reader's discreation is advised. You've been warned.

Live Laugh Love and Keep an open Heart.


	7. The Breakup

Jade stood outside the front, waiting for the courage to knock. Was she ready to let go? For the past eight years she was with a guy she basically couldn't trust, with her heart that is. She knew if she needed him he'd be there for her. But no matter where he was, if she wasn't with him he would cheat. And as far as she was concerned she couldn't take it anymore. But before she could put her fist to the wooden door it opened, revealing a fair skinned woman with fire engine red hair, intense leaf green eyes and an attitude that emanated from her tense facial expression.

"What are you doing standing on my doorstep?" said the woman. Jade composed herself and answered.

"Is Mavado here? I'm his girlfriend Jade." Jade reached out for a handshake and got nothing but a downright disrespectful slap from the woman. As Jade looked back at her astonished, the woman smirked devilishly.

"You are mistaken as Mavado is my man and he does not wish to associate with you anymore. Please leave my doorstep and be on your way little girl. Or you could stay and get severely beaten, your choice." The woman spoke with such a vindictive and evil sweetness, it made Jade sick to her stomach. Had this been a few months earlier she would have been beaten within an inch of her life. But instead Jade took the high road and left.

"Tell him Jade stopped by. Have a nice day miss."

"You too" said the woman, closing the door.

Jade decided then and there it was time to end it, Brutally.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Later that day, Jade called Mavado to discuss the situation. She was hoping to find out who the mystery woman was. Being that it was difficult to search for a girl with her looks, she needed to find the source of everything. Hopefully he would pick up.

"Hello?" Thank goodness was all that came to mind when Jade heard Mavado's voice.

"It's nice to finally get to talk to you. We need to talk, can you get over here?" It took him a while to answer.

"Sure, anything for you. But...did you come over here earlier?" Mavado bit his lip, hoping the woman was messing with him.

"Um, yeah. Thats what I wanna talk to you about." said Jade.

"Oh, well I'll be over soon, very very soon. Wait for me." Jade smiled triumphantly. She had the plan all worked out. Mavado would come to Kenshi's house. See Kenshi, flip out and try to start something. And if he was as much of an asshole as she thinks he is...then he'll be bringing that bitch. And Jade will get her revenge.

* * *

When Mavado got there he rang the doorbell. Standing next to him was the young woman. "Sweetheart, if she says the wrong thing to me I'm gonna slap the taste out her mouth."

Mavado nudged the woman lightly in the side with his elbow. "You'll do as I told you. You say nothing, you do nothing. And you respect her, because news flash bitch. She's the one I love and you're lucky to even have me in your presence or be in my presence for that matter. Stay In Your Place." Mavado emphasized each word with a hiss. The woman bit her tongue and stood there as if she was going to cry but shook it off as the door opened slowly.

"Mavado, Jade told me you'd be coming over but she didn't mention you'd be bringing a guest." said Kenshi. Jade was sitting in the living room listening and she was pleased with what she was hearing.

Mavado tried his best to keep his composure and it became fairly obvious to Kenshi that he was not happy with who answered the door. "Kenshi it's been a while. This is my new girlfriend Alysica Red Blood. She's also one of the new recruits for the Red Dragon." Alysica smiled brightly and shifted closer to Mavado as he introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Kenshi, Mavado has told me a lot about you. Finally I get to see and truly I am impressed with your looks. I never thought a former blind man could look so handsome." Kenshi felt uncomfortable about the way Alysica was looking at him and hoped that she wouldn't try anything.

When everyone sat down Jade and Kenshi drank their coffee as amused as a couple of teenagers at the way Alysica and Mavado were flirting with them.

"So Jade how has the swordsman been treating you? Probably not as good as me, I don't see you drenched in diamonds." Mavado thought he was so cool with that last comment, little did he know the green clad spy was going to slam him back to reality within seconds. She took a drink of coffee in her green cocktail dress and spoke.

"Well he's been treating me with the utmost respect and he recently bought me a very nice diamond necklace and he bought me this $200 dress. So I could say he's been treating me like a queen." Jade smirked at Mavado's dumbfounded facial expression. Now it was Alysica's turn to get knocked down a couple notches.

"Kenshi, is Jade as good in bed as she is on the battlefield? I mean you look so tense, if you were my man you'd be loose and comfortable all the time. Do you think you'd be with me as your woman?" She had her index finger in her mouth as if it made her look sexy but to Kenshi she just looked like a damn slut.

He sat up, looked her straight in the eye and said "Well you see, Jade makes me feel as if the world is gone and I'm on the moon. My body seems tense because I'm used to being on guard. It comes from being blind for so many years and having to always be prepared for something to happen. But really I'm as comfortable as I would be in a bathtub." Jade looked over and kissed Kenshi on the cheek. She was so happy he put that bitch in her place.

Mavado and Alysica were partially silent for the rest of the night. Speaking ever so often to ask for the pepper or salt while they all ate. Kenshi would lean over to whisper something in Jade's ear just to get on the other couple's nerves. When everything was said and done, Mavado and Alysica was escorted to the door and as soon as Jade closed the door and saw them drive off she jumped into Kenshi's arms.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe we got through that. I thought they were going to start a fight or something." Jade was laughing hysterically.

"Of course not, they know not to mess with us. I thought Mavado was gonna start crying when you dogged him out. I almost busted out laughing." Kenshi began twirling his girlfriend around while they laughed and giggled.

And well they then went upstairs and got some sleep...or did they?

* * *

Yay! I finally got this chapter up. I've been wanting to do this for a while and I finally did it. Thank goodness. Thanks for the reviews I got and it means alot that you guys enjoy my story.

Live Laugh Love and Keep an open heart.


	8. Plan In Action

Mavado and Alysica were putting their own plan in action. Seeing as they were humiliated beyond words at Jade and Kenshi's house. Alysica had to get some advice first. And who better to call than the ultimate hoe, Alysica's big sister Tanya.

Yeah that's right. Man stealing and sleeping around is in the family. She dialed up Tanya and the scheming began.

Meanwhile, Mavado didn't really know what he could do. Jade obviously could now see through his lies and tricks and no one he personally knew was good at stuff like this but he was desperate as ever. He decided to call Quan Chi.

The sorcerer was torturing one of his minions when his cell phone rang. He grunted and let the young man up, taking out his Blackberry. "Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

Mavado swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "Quan Chi, this is Mavado I-" He was cut off by Quan Chi's angry rampage of words and insults, followed by some very graphic names.

"Do I look like the type to call, just to chat? This better be pretty damned important."

Mavado spoke up, "Can you tell me how to steal a girl back? Jade left me and I truly love her I-" He was cut off once again.

"Are you kidding me? What did I say? If you ever call me for some nonsense like this again I'll kill you where you stand!" With that he hung up and someone, I'm not going to say who had mega salty face. Mavado just left it alone and decided to just leave it to Alysica. "If Jade and Kenshi fight it out to the point where they break up, then I can swoop in and take back my girl."

Now that they're plan was finally in motion nothing could stop them.

Things went pretty good. Tanya's plan was simple: She and Alysica would go to Jade and Kenshi's house everyday before he got home to drive her crazy. But in the morning would be Mavado's time to sneak in and try to seduce her. This would go on until the couple couldn't take it anymore and they'd break up. It was genius. Pure genius.


	9. Fighting On An Unmarked Battlefield

Tanya's plan was definitely working. Jade and Kenshi were practically at their breaking point. When she and Alysica had recently stopped by the house they could see the frustration on Jade's face. Who knew she was so easy to get to?

After about 5 weeks, Jade had had enough! She was sick of Alysica's constant flirting and her backhanded comments. Jade knew her real name very well, she didn't need Alysica repeating it every few minutes. She was sick and tired of her showing up day after day asking for her fiancé and she was most definitely sick to her stomach of Mavado trying to violate and push up on her. Day after day she had to deal wit it and she just couldn't take it anymore. The moment she opened the door to see Alysica standing there with Tanya she had lost it and went crazy.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of her Jade!" screamed Alysica as Jade grabbed Tanya's hair and swung her to the ground.

Jade got on top of her and began to punch her in the mouth. HARD. And the best, I mean worst part of it was nothing could get her off.

At this point Tanya started fighting back. And she definitely wasn't pulling her punches. She socked Jade directly in her jaw. The Edenian Royal Knight grabbed her face and winced.

"Yeah! Now what Jada? What ya gonna do now, Jada?" Tanya began to taunt Jade. "You were real tough a second ago. Got punched in that pretty little mouth of yours and now you've nothing to say." Jade grew tired of Tanya's smart mouth and tackled her to the ground. The girls rolled on the floor fighting while Alysica was standing there not knowing if she should jump in or pull them apart. The red head was snapped out of her thoughts by Kenshi's voice.

"What the hell!" He ran in and separated the girls, holding Jade to his chest. "Jade, what in the world happened?" Kenshi asked while he held his girlfriend in his arms.

Meanwhile Jade was trying to get to Alysica, even though she hadn't done anything. "Alysica I'm tired of you! I'm freakin tired of you! Just so you know I was aiming for you and got a handful of your sister's weave. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"But I didn't do anything. What have I done?" Alysica really thought somebody was going to believe her. She was the fakest girl ever and a two year old could see right through her simple charade.

Jade was fed up and infuriated with her. She somehow got free of Kenshi's grip and flew at Alysica making her fall into the wooden coffee table. That fight was no competition as Alysica was still in training. When Jade finally let go of her, the girl had red marks all over her face and multiple bruises on her cheeks and a bad busted lip. Each time Kenshi attempted to pull her off she just jumped back on her.

"Jade stop! Please! She gets it." begged Kenshi not wanting to see anymore blood fall from one of the three girls' faces. He helped the women to their feet and escorted them out the door. When he returned back inside he gave Jade a disappointed look. "What's your problem? Because I highly doubt they attacked you first."

Jade couldn't believe what was happening. He was actually on their side? After all she had been through and he was getting on her case.

"What are you talking about?" said Jade. "They've been pushing my buttons for weeks. I'm just getting my well deserved revenge."

"I already told you to wait. We can't attack them every time we see them. Trust me, you'll get your revenge. I promise you that." He said as he hugged her.


	10. A New Day

So sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and other things that I've been neglecting my work. I promise that when I start my new story I'll be more responsible with updating. Enjoy the long awaited conclusion.

* * *

Mavado was pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do. With Alysica and Tanya injured he could no longer use them and in reality that's all he needed them for.

Tanya was to keep Kenshi distracted, which didn't work. And Alysica was to make Jade jealous which also didn't work. While ideas ran through his mind one thing stayed: He had to get Jade back.

"You never know what you have until it's gone." said a voice behind him. Mavado turned and saw his old comrade, Hsu Hao. He was smirking and had his arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

Hsu Hao simply shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I just want to give you some words of wisdom. Is that so wrong?" Hsu Hao had a habit of annoying Mavado for his amusement. Some days Mavado had to question Hsu Hao's motives for joining the Red Dragon.

"Hsu Hao, I don't have time for this. I'm very stressed right now and it would be in your best interest to-"

"Help you. Accept my wise words. I'm a very intelligent man, Mavado."

Mavado rolled his eyes in response. "You're also very irritating when you want to be…." He sat down, willing to take any advice his old friend had to offer. After all, what did he have to lose?

Knowing triumph when he saw it, Hsu Hao sat down as well and smiled. "Well, you see my good friend, you say you love Jade, right?" Mavado nodded his agreement. "Okay, so if you love her so much then let her be happy. She and Kenshi make a nice couple whether you want to see it or not. But you know it's true. He makes her happy and she isn't crying everyday or being hit. Why go back to that? All you two ever do is make each other angry. Am I right? Of course I am." Hsu Hao got up, not waiting for an answer. He knew his words would strike a cord in Mavado but that's why he said what he did. A real friend always tells it like it is and these two were no exception. Mavado, while not wanting to always hear it, could find comfort in knowing that when he dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of, Hsu Hao would tell him to give up and climb out.

As the door closed Mavado simply hung his head and said. "Yes, you are…"

* * *

**At Jade and Kenshi's house...**

Jade was reading a fashion magazine when Kenshi walked in. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. The phone began to ring, Jade answered.

"Hello?"

"Jade?" She nearly dropped the receiver when she heard Mavado's voice but she stayed on the line.

"Mavado, what do you want?" She heard him take a shaky breath, she could tell he had been crying. Two minutes passed before he said anything else.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. For everything. For hurting you, breaking your heart, making you cry out of those beautiful green eyes, and trying to take away the one source of happiness you've had in months. I will always love you despite my shitty way of showing it and if Kenshi makes you happy then I guess that should make me happy. We may have history but you two have love. Real love. Not the possesive, hurtful "love" that we had." The Red Dragon leader had to keep himself from bursting into tears. This was the one person he never wanted to give up. "I wish you nothing but the best..." He hung up without another word, leaving Jade speechless.

Kenshi waited patiently for her to get off the phone. He could tell by the way she sat and listened that the call was important. "So...Did he say what he needed to?"

Jade nodded and smiled, finally able to talk again. "He just wants me to be happy...He just wants me to be happy." She knew that she would hold some feelings for Mavado. He was her first after all, but with Kenshi everyday was a first. And everyday was new to her. "Kenshi?"

"Yes?"

"I want to get married as soon as possible." Kenshi smiled and hugged her to his chest.

"Of course, love."

Within three months they were at the altar, with every they knew there. Jade invited Mavado but when she was walking down the aisle she didn't see him. _He didn't show... _She thought. But quietly he was watching the ceremony from outside, not wanting to disturb them. A smile crossed his face as Jade and Kenshi shared their first kiss as husband and wife. He was sad to let the love of his life go but happy that she found her one true love. And maybe seeing them gave him hope that one day he would find the same. Someone that fit him perfectly and completed him. He walked away, content with letting the newlyweds live their life in peace.

Jade and Kenshi walked out of the church and spotted Mavado.

"He came after all." said Kenshi.

Jade nodded and smiled. "I guess he couldn't bring himself to come inside." Kenshi placed a kiss on her cheek and held her close.

"He may not be as bad a guy as I thought he was. Perhaps in the end he's no different than me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jade.

"He's searching for that one woman to make his life complete. I can't fault him for that."

* * *

Yay! Finally we're done. I hope you liked my first fanfic. It was a neverending battle trying to finish this thing. But I had to. I hate leaving stories unfinished.

When I started everything was so different but after thinking about it, I needed to finish on a good note. Unfortunately for Alysica and Tanya they did not come out of this story happy. Mavado sort of did but I needed some sort of cliffhanger so I you can finish his side of the story in your head or I can write a sequel. It's all up to the readers.

And with that, my closing:

Live Laugh Love and keep an open heart.


End file.
